Piece of Mind
by Magical Ket
Summary: Just snippets (some long, some short) of Deitobi (and maybe some more pairings) stories. OOC


**Eeyooo, I haven't really been on in a while, and I apologize for that... School and all really takes a toll on you. Anyway I'm back, BURU-AKATSUKi 2.0! Back from the dead to throw some hot fanfictions at you! I also deleted, like, all my stories except for Witches of England** **because** **they were all like, utter shit** **. WOE is kind of bad too, so I'm going to be doing some editing.  
Anyway, enjoy my Deitobi trash, where i will be dumping more fanfics later. AU where none of the Akatsuki died yet, Rin is Obito's guardian angel, and Naruto was able to change Pein to do good.  
Obito and Deidara are a little OOC imo.  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obito didn't expect much from the world, just simply what he wants and how he wants it, which isn't really a small amount, but that's how it's been since the accident, and that's how it was supposed to stay... Please take note of the 'was'.

It started in Mid July, a week after the Kyuubi jinjuriki changed Pein and he left the others to 'do good or go down their own paths'.  
Obito was a little upset about Pein's decisioning, considering the Uchiha was the real leader and all, but the sweet voice of his beloved angel changed his mind and he let it go. Not like anyone was going to get him for it. Madara was dead and Zetsu had been sent on multiple body retrieval missions at the same time so he wouldn't be hearing from him anytime soon.  
Most of the other members had left- some to stay with Pein, Nagato, and Konan in Amegakure, the others going their own paths. Hidan had decided to 'stick to Kakuzu like annoying ass glue' and go with him on more bounties, most of them for evil nin so they wouldn't be bothered by ANBU. Pein had tried to convince them to stay but that simply earned him a "I'm fine on my own" and a "No fucking thanks" so he let the two go with a small smile on his face.  
Itachi and Kisame seemed unsure to do with themselves, Kisame flat out stating this and Itachi neither refusing or accepting this statement, but it was pretty obvious that he felt the same as his partner. Pein had once again made his offer to the pair and gave them time to think about it.  
Two days later, Itachi comes up to his leader and goes "I accept your offer, come on Kisame." Obito had to literally bite back a sneer as he watched the blue skinned male blink for a moment in confusion. How rude, the brat didn't even ask Kisame if he was going to go with him, he just assumed...  
 _'Well.'_ Obito inwardly sighed as he watched the grown ass man practically _skip_ to be by his partners side after nodding in his own happy way.  
 _'He assumed correctly.'  
_ Sasori...was a whole different story. He literally started hyperventilating when he heard the Akatsuki was disbanding.  
Well, that was an exaggeration, he just looked a little nervous.  
He was worried about all his alchemy, potions, and his dumb little dolls. Pein had assured him that he continue all that in the safety of Amegakure, but just kept under the radar. He looked so pathetically thankful that Obito felt like he would vomit.  
So pathetic, all of them...

But he wasn't around them long. After a week, the base was empty, leaving Deidara, his angel, and himself behind, which was good and bad at the same time.  
Good because he could spend the time he very well deserved with his beautiful angel, the time that was once cruelly snatched away from him, by both death and Rin's attraction to Kakashi, now be returned to him to it's full extent. No, he was no longer in love with her, those feelings were stolen from her by the blonde terrorist, replaced with brotherly infatuation, always happy to speak with her; to sit next to her and talk about this and that, how the time has passed, Kakashi (a subject that Rin tries to slyly ease into but always denied every time.). He also just like to lay with her and accept the silence, his head laying in her lap, her hands playing in his hair, sometimes making little braids that Deidara always laughed at, other times just running her small child hands through the unruly black tresses.  
He relishes every moment spend with her but not so much with Deidara.

With Deidara, he wakes up in his bed with a sweaty, aching body and cum covered nether regions.  
That's not to say he doesn't love his boyfriend and doesn't love these feelings, but every time they try to just relax with each other, it always turns into a heated round of fucking. Don't get him wrong, Obito loves the feeling of the other entering him, kissing him, and holding him, but so much of it is just too much.  
When Obito's body was crushed under those boulders all those years ago, his... penis was crush along with it. It healed normal enough, scars running up and down the shaft (foreskin missing (Obito thinks Madara did a little more than heal him while the boy was knocked out.), and no lingering pain. The only problem is he can't get off that way anymore. He can get hard, but if he tried to jack himself off, he barely would be able to feel anything that way. Which didn't really matter to him, since he liked bottoming anyway, but he didn't know about Deidara.  
When he told Deidara this on their first sex night, the blonde had laughed and said "That's fine because I'm topping anyway, get on all fours-hm." To say the least, not only is Deidara's dick bigger than he thought, so is his libido. On that night, they fucked and fucked and fucked until Obito had passed out (and it takes a lot to knock the elder out) and after he was out cold, it turns out Deidara fucked him on last time before thigh fucking him.  
Obito is usually so over stimulated by the time they're done, he feels as if he'll start losing moisture from his skin if he came again.

What a time to be alive.

Obito bit his lip as he leaned farther back in his chair, his lone charcoal eye staring endlessly at the random cracks in the rock ceiling. They weren't very well cemented together, drafts passing through the cracks between the rocks easily. Sometimes if it rained hard and long enough, the ceiling would drip and the walls became wet to the touch. The elder's mind flickered back to a time, were he was surrounded by boulders, half his body crushed under the excruciating ginormous rocks. He smiled grimly at the memory. To think he was living under something that had once almost taken his life years ago...  
There was shift in the bed beside him, a long sigh escaping from the body in it.  
"To-Obito." The soft sound of feet hitting the ground vibrated through Obito's bones as he turned his head to stare at his partner, his useless eye facing the other, a smirk ghosting over his lips.  
"You're _still_ not used to saying my name?" Using his real voice after years of using fake ones was oddly refreshing and made him excited to say more in his real voice, the real him! He felt like such a giddy child when he spoke that he would sometimes speak on and on until the blond was laughing and pulling his cheek, saying things like 'You're so cute!' and 'My adorable blabber-mouth-hm!"  
There was a huff of annoyance as the blonde stood up, feet walking over the cool floor until he stood right behind his lover.  
"Shut up...-hm." Hands ran through his hair before getting caught on something.  
 _'Most likely a braid.  
_ "Jeez...these dumb braids..."  
' _Yup. Braids.'  
_ It was moments like these that Obito treasured. Just them spending time together- talking, light touches, nothing to explicit. These moments seemed to grow fewer and fewer as the two began to settle into their relationship. It was all just fuck, fuck, fuck and not enough afterglow. All Deidara seemed to care about was sex...  
Reality yanked the Uchiha back as he felt Deidara ruffle the hair a bit and move onto the second tiny braid.  
Nimble fingers begin to undo them, the ring on his right index finger brushing against the shell of his ear with every section of hair freed from the braid.  
"Why do you let her do this?" The blonde sucked his teeth, voice edged with something-  
"Because she's my angel." Was the straight faced, stoic reply, eye focused on watching his fingers get dirt out from under his nails. There was a pregnant silence, Deidara's unsaid questions and accusations hanging in the air, suffocating the blonde slowly with every second they weren't answered.  
"...What am I to you-hm?"  
That caught the elder's undivided attention, sitting up in the chair and leaning his head back so he could look the other in the face. When he did, he saw the face of a sad young man, eyes drooping in either sleep or sadness (Obito was never good at reading expressions), mouth set in a quivering straight line.  
He looked heartbroken.  
The raven haired male quickly pulled away and spun his chair around, hands coming up to cup the blonde's cheeks.  
"Just now...You looked so heart broken..."  
He pulled the shorter into his lap, the paler man's arms wrapping around the blonde's neck, the sun-kissed male's hands wandering to his hips.  
Obito leaned in to kiss his lover on the lips, chaste and quick, before pressing their foreheads together, blonde strands sticking to his forehead.  
"You know I don't have feelings like that toward her, I gave them all to you, Dei," He felt the other shiver at the use of the pet name and smiled.  
"Everything I have," He leaned in a whispered it in the other's ear, lips brushing his lobe. "I gave to you...To me you're my lover, my significant other, the light of my life..." Blush rose to his pale cheeks as he said these things, yet he kept going. "I love everything about you," One hand sunk down the blonde's body slowly, crawling over each fold and wrinkle of clothing before it landed in between his legs, cupping around the growing bulge. "I love everything you give me...especially this."  
Obito wasn't usually all... sultry like this. This was very rare, rare as in the times Obito gets drunk, which is once in a blue moon.

Deidara's throat felt dry as he felt Obito's mouth brush his ear lobe, lips moist and smooth. The blonde began to feel lightheaded, mind flaring with arousal and love and just _everything._ Blood rushed to his face when Obito laughed, a sweet, airy laugh that smashed Deidara's insides into goo. "You're going to pass out if you keep holding your breath like that."  
Oh. _Oh._ Waves of air filled his greedy mouth as he took a deep breath, Obito's calm breathes mixing with the ex Iwa-nin's wild ones. They stared into each other's eyes, Deidara getting lost in the inky darkness and Obito drowning in the clear sapphire.  
"I love you-hm,"  
Deidara was always able to say that phrase so freely with his significant other, never having anything that was stopping him from saying it.  
With Obito, though that's not the case. He would say synonyms to the phrase like 'I cherish you like nothing else' and 'You make me happy', but rarely the flat out 'I love you.' Deidara never really knew why, but he had theories: He was never loved as a child (Most likely), someone broke his heart (less likely (but if it were true then Deidara would have some hunting to do)), and the words are very precious to him (possibly). Either way, all that matter to Deidara was that his feelings were mutual.  
A darker red swirled onto Obito's beautiful face, looking surprised for a moment, then embarrassed. "I...I feel the same."  
A smile spread across both the males faces as they stared at each other. Obito was the first to break the stare when he leaned forward to give his boyfriend a much deserved kiss. They simply moved against each other for a moment, Pale hands slipping under a grey t-shirt and running along his lover's back.  
They pulled away for a breath.  
Obito sighed lovingly as they're lips met once again, Deidara's tongue swiping against his lips. He let him in quickly, thoughts drifting away from their kiss and to his thoughts from earlier. Yes, he loved Deidara and everything he gave him, but was their more to their relationship than sex? Deidara was a kid after all, so him wanting to have sex a lot made sense, but the Uchiha never thought kids loved to fuck this much!  
A pinch was punishingly dealt to his left side, the blonde no longer kissing his lips, but now his throat. Hands slid up and down his bony frame, grip tight and mouth hands nipping gently.  
"Pay attention to _me_ -hm."  
"A-ah, Deidara," Obito started, the hand placed on his lover's shoulder gently patting to try and get his attention.  
"Deidara, listen-"  
A hand slipped into the back of his pants, fondling and groping.  
"Ne, Obito?"  
The Uchiha could hear how happy and excited the younger was, and suddenly telling the other about how he felt wasn't such a good idea. It would really ruin the mood and the blonde's happiness...  
Obito let out a small sigh. "Touch me more please."


End file.
